


A study in Piper Mclean

by SeaWiseGirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Gay, HoO - Freeform, Lesbians, Mutual Pining, PJO, Pipeyna - Freeform, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Tension, Useless Lesbians, a dab of frank zhang, minor frank zhang, moment, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWiseGirl/pseuds/SeaWiseGirl
Summary: Reyna and Piper share a moment.
Relationships: Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 41





	A study in Piper Mclean

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first time writing anything so please bear that in mind :D

They were so beautiful, each colour swirled into one another so smoothly and effortlessly. Reyna had thought it would be impossible for those colours to work, they were supposed to clash and disagree yet here they are, complementing each other so perfectly. This defiance of the possible is what Reyna had come to expect from the girl whose eyes those colours belong to. Reyna, Praetor of Camp Jupiter could spend hours explaining why Piper Mclean defies the possible and how this daughter of Aphrodite should not be underestimated, how despite what she may think of herself, Piper is the epitome of impossible perfection. Piper Mclean to Reyna is the definition of strength and beauty combined and she _is so very hot._  
“You okay?”  
Piper's eyebrows furrowed together causing Reyna to answer quickly so she could prevent herself from going into an essay, analysing her eyebrows.  
“Sorry, yes I am listening”  
“Really? Because you're staring at me weirdly” The curves of Pipers mouth turned upward and she leaned onto her elbows, with a hint of teasing. _Oh no, she knows._ Reyna was tempted to be smooth and say something along the lines of _‘Well duh, how can I not stare at someone as beautiful as you’_ instead she responded,  
“you have some food on the side of your mouth”  
“Oh where?” _Was there some disappointment?_  
“Just above where you hand is now” _No, impossible_  
“Thanks”  
_I'm not thinking straight, Reyna take control of yourself._ As Piper was rubbing her mouth, Reyna readjusted herself on her seat. Her eyes kept flickering down to Piper's lips, she tried to resist but Reyna couldn’t help it, she was acting purely on instinct. _This is bad, think Reyna, you need to make sure no one gets hurt, control your emotions and be the leader you have to be. I don’t like instinct._ But around Piper, everything turns upside down. An example is now, where Reyna is leaning forward to brush away the crumbs that Piper missed. She can feel the other girls breath hitch, _What are you doing!_ Her finger lingers ever so slightly about an inch from Pipers lips. One pair of eyes meets the other, and everything is frozen. _Pull away now._ This was the plan until she felt a hand on top of hers which gently pulled her closer. Piper glanced at the other girl's lips, breaking eye contact for just a second. _Did she just? Not possible, wait is she leaning in._ Piper starts to lean in towards Reyna slowly. Both are afraid of ruining the silence, ruining whatever is happening.  
“Hey guys, I know your both having lunch but-”  
They back away quickly, both girls releasing a breath they never knew they were holding.  
“What is it Frank?” _What just happened, were we about to- no impossible._ Piper had gone bright red, _Look what you’ve done, she is embarrassed now. Pretend it never happened._  
“Did I interrupt? I can come back later”  
“No, it's fine, do you have something to report to me?” Frank looked between the two girls, a smirked formed.  
“You are needed at the senate house”  
“Thank you, I will be there soon” Frank left, the room filled with silence once more. _You made it awkward now, this is another example of why acting on impulse and instinct is bad._  
“I have to go now, thank you for lunch today. Same time next week?”  
“Sure” _Is she disappointed? Impossible_  
Piper was fiddling with the rest of her food, she couldn’t look up or her blush would be evident.  
_You screwed it up Piper, now Reyna knows and obviously doesn’t feel the same._ She watched her leave and with her, the moment Piper wished Frank never interrupted.


End file.
